Alazeer
Alazeer is a Draenei shaman, part of the Draenei guild 'Light of Argus. History Chapter 1-Draenor Alazeer grew up in the Draenai town of Karabor(in the commonly know as region of Shadowmoon Valley)with his mother(a mage studying the hidden powers of the arcane), his father(a jewelcrafter/warrior) and his brother Zaaran(who was training to become a Vindicator). Alazeer's best childhood friend was an Orc named Gazsan who was from a family of Shamans. Gazsan taught Alazeer the ways of the elements and sprirts and each time they met he became more powerful in the ways of shamanism. However one day the Orcs were corrupted and they marched upon Karabor. They killed all of Alazeer's family except him and his brother. The two fled Karabor and found a small cave in which they hid in for nearly a week. But one night when it was Alazeer's turn to watch over his sleeping brother, he heard footsteps entering the cave. He knew it was an Orc because he could hear it's heavy breathing. He gently shook his brother and woke him up, he then whispered what was happening. Zaaran picked up his sword and crept towards the corner of the cave's tunnel. He leapt round the corner and lunged. His shot missed. His fate was sealed. The Orc killed him with an axe in the back. Alazeer heard his brother's screams and cast one of the spells Gazsan had taught him, it was a spell that aloud you to call upon the spirit of a wolf to increase your speed. He ran past the Orc before it had picked up it's axe. He was going just slow enough to make out the Orc's facee. It was Gazsan. Alazeer fled to the city of Shattrath to find the other Draenai. When he got there the city was desserted. So he went straight to his father's friend's shop which he had visited as a young child. The shop had been ransacked but underneath a pile of books he fond a dying draeni. The draenai said "Alazeer is that really you? What are you doing here the other Draeani are fleeing with Velen. Quick go before it is too late." Alazeer nodded and ran to find Velen. Chapter 2-The Exodar The group of surviving Draenai made it to a Naaru Vessel called 'The Exodar' it was partially broken by a group of Blood Elves following Kael'thas Sunstrider. There was a fight on The Exodar and it crashed on a samall island named 'Azuremyst Isle' on the planet Azeroth. Chapter 3-Azeroth After the crash Alazeer decided to keep following the ways of the shaman so asked Farseer Nobundo to train him. The Farseer agreed and he is growing stronger by the day. On the side of his shaman life he has managed to keep his father's famous jewellery alive as he sells some of his father's famous necklaces and rings on his travels. At the moment he has not left the safety of Azuremyst Isle but plans to explore this new strange world when his training is finished. Recent Events Alazeer joined LoA about 2 months ago? At the begining of February he fell ill with terrible headaches, loss of apetite and he sleeps for several days on end. Dr.Oeltra has been to see him and dosen't know what has caused this strange illness.